


midnight and christmas lights

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken families on Christmas Eve. (the one where Scott and Isaac talk about the one time of year family was really family.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight and christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> cute christmas mush, anyone?

“Christmas used to be the best holiday all year,” Isaac says. It’s the ink of night and the stars are tossed in the sky, glittering through Scott’s window. He has quietly moved into Scott’s life, comes through his window every night, became such a fixture that neither of them even notice anymore.

“With your family?” Scott murmurs. The air is fragile and if he speaks too loudly, he knows it’ll break. He’s on his bed, on his stomach, watching Isaac.

“With my family,” Isaac echoes, and a smile twitches across his lips. There’s a slash of moonlight in the sky, arcing across his face. “Back before things went bad.”

“What was it like?” Scott says before he can help himself. He hasn’t heard Isaac talk about his family before, not really.

Isaac rolls onto his side, and the moonlight curls around his cheek. “It was a long time ago,” he says, and his voice is choked and it almost hurts just to listen to. “Before Camden grew up and went to war. It was always just the three of us.”

Scott nods slightly, head nestled in folded arms.

“We always bought a tree,” he continues. His eyes close, and Scott wonders if he’s trying not to cry. “And we had lights – I loved Christmas lights. As long as I can remember. We’d put them up together, all three of us. We didn’t do anything fancy, but we… we were happy.”

“It doesn’t need to be fancy to be Christmas,” Scott says, and without even thinking he rolls sideways off his bed onto the floor, catching himself gently. His head is next to Isaac’s, and their bodies are at angles. “My dad,” he begins, and the words take him so by surprise that he snaps his jaw shut without even thinking.

Isaac’s eyes open wide. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say anything about your dad,” he says, soft, almost wondering.

“He left a couple years ago,” Scott explains, and he wonders why it’s so easy to talk to Isaac when he doesn’t want to talk about it to anyone else. “Not that he did much before. It was actually just, like, more money for us.”

Another smile twitches, and there’s a slow, careful blink of blue eyes. “Your dad and Christmas?”

“It was the one time of the year that he actually gave us anything. Figuratively or literally.” Scott smiles – he can’t help it, Christmas has always done this to him. “We’d all pile in the car, all three of us, and we’d drive to Reno, through the mountains. That’s where my dad’s family lived. It was a family reunion, every year.”

“Do you still go?”

“Nah. I don’t think my mom wants either of us to see them. Or him.”  He doesn’t think, he knows. Christmas isn’t a big affair anymore. Christmas is a night they spend together, and a night he can make his mother light up the way she barely does anymore. “But going up to the mountains, it was… it was great. It was really lively. My family’s a little crazy.”

“Christmas makes a lot of people happy,” Isaac muses. “What time is it?”

Scott pulls his phone out of his pocket and blinks at the display. “Seven minutes past midnight.”

“So it’s officially Christmas?” Isaac says, and Scott turns so they’re properly facing each other. Isaac’s eyes are bright, and there’s moonlight beaming off of his nose onto Scott’s face.

He looks happy.

“Merry Christmas, Isaac,” Scott says, and he smiles, because this is the first time he’s stayed awake until midnight on Christmas Eve, and he did it with one of his favorite people in the world. And Isaac’s happy, and he’s happy.

And then Isaac’s fingers are against his cheek, cool and long and gentle, turning his face. And then Isaac’s lips are pressed against his, and they’re soft but they’re firm, just the way Scott has always thought Isaac would feel, the way he would taste.

“Merry Christmas, Scott,” Isaac answers, on a breath he steals from Scott’s lips, with a smile he steals from Scott’s heart.


End file.
